Maybe if you belife in it
by Himekoo-chan
Summary: Reader x L  I am not sure what will hapen next so, please give me some time


So here you were. In your room at Wammys House. You sight and make your way to the big mountain of strange an unsolved kills. At your desk was your laptop. The sreen shows just a white background and your first letter of your name. You sight again as you sit down and started to working again. How you just hated it to make the work of your dammed father.

Hey, he worked at the police and can't even solve a simple crime. After you solved the half of the work you glance at your clock on the wall. Ten minutes for midnight. You shake your head and looked at the other half of the work that lies before you on your desk. You close the folder of the last solved crime and stretch your arms and legs.

After finally finishing the last crime you looked at the clock again. It was now seven in the morning. A night without sleep again. You swear, if your father came in your room again with a new mountain of work you will let him finish them himself.

You stand up and walked to your bed. You trow yourself on it and after a few seconds you were half asleep. But the world doesn't seemed to mean it good to you these days, couse it knock on the door and your father steps in.

"(y/n)! Don't be so damn lasy! Go and work on the unsolved crimes i gave you!" he shouts and you sight.

"I am already finish with them. So let me sleep. I didn't sleep for the last two weeks." you murmur and put your pillow over your head.

"So if you are really ready with them, i got new for you. I don't think that this will a problem for you, (y/n)." he says and you look at him.

"Why don't you do it yourself. You are the one that works at the police." you spat back and sit up. "And i need my sleep or I can't do this any longer."

"No, I forbid you to sleep and now, get ready with them so i don't lose my job. Got that." He leaves and close the door after he trows more folder at you.

God, how you hated it. It knock again at your door and you stand finally up. You make your way to the door and open it. "Hm? Oh, hey L" you say and take a step back so he could work inside. "I would say, take a seat somewhere."

"Thanks." he repled and you nod. You took the folders from your bed and lay them on your desk. "I see you still work on other cases." he stades and you nod again.

"Yeah, just with one problem, i didn't sleep for the last two weeks. My Father thinks i am a machine that works the whole time without a break." You sat down in your chair at you desk again and open the first folder.

"He can't finish them himself, i see."

"Nope. And even if he could, he wouldn't. He want to make sure the everything is perfect." You sigh and shake your head slightly. "But, hey, I can't say that i don't have to do something. And, what are you doing here. I thought you're working at the Kira case."

"I do, but I am here to take you with me."

"Hm? Why me?"

"Cause you're the only one i can trust at this moment."

"Oh, i see. But-" you look at him and sigh. "I have do finish this cases here before i can go, right?"

He was silent for a second and then a stood up and took the half of the folders on your desk. "I will help you, (y/n)."

You grin a little bit and nod. So this can't be so long anymore.

After a hour you and L close the last folder of the cases and lay them on the other solved ones. "Finally. Thanks for the help L."

"No problem. So seems we can go now.", he states and you nod with a light smile on you face.

'Finally i can leave this damn work behind.' you thought and took you laptop. "I hope my father don't burst in and sees i am not here anymore." you say and take a glance at the door. But if he heard you it knocks and he opens the door. "Me and my luck." you state and look at him. "We can go now L."

"Good." L walks to the door and you right behind him. "Watari waits outside in the car." he explains and you nod.

But it would be too easy to just walk through the door. No, your father took you by your arm at the moment you wanted to walk through the door. You look at him and so did L. "Were do you thing you are going?" he ask and you still look at him.

"I am going to work on a case. So if you could excuse me, i have to go." you say and winded your arm our of his grab. You walk beside L and nod and he start to walk again.

"(y/n)! You are coming back right now." he shouts after you but you walk further with L.

To be continued


End file.
